Legend of the Silver Saiyajin
by DavidM
Summary: The heroes of Dragonball Z embark on a new quest, involving new characters, an ultimate enemy, and more...even a little emphasis on Trunks and Goku ::wink wink:: :P I've seen it on so many sites it just became funnier and funnier :P
1. The Beginning

DRAGONBALL Z: THE SILVER SAIYAN

After a short, exasperating experience, Goku and Trunks fly away to Goku's house, unwilling to take on the short expectancy of their lives…

Arriving at Goku's house in a matter of seconds, thanks to Goku's special teleportation technique, Goku and Trunks arrived and landed near Ox's car.**  
            "Hey Ox, what's shakin'?" said Goku**

            "Oh, nothing much. I was just stopping by to see Chi-Chi and see if she's mentally ill still or something like that I can't really remem----

Just then a white flash engulfed Ox, and he disappeared. Nothing, even short of a clue, was present to show the location of where ol' Ox King had disappeared to.

            "What the heck just happened?" said Trunks.

            "I have no idea! One minute, he was just there, and then in a complete second, POOF, he vanished into thin air!" Goku exclaimed!

            "We must find Gohan, before he's next to be taken!"

Goku looked around, and tried to think of a reasonable explanation to Chi-Chi, but, just flew with Trunks anyway to look for Gohan, since this was probably the best way to _keep his life._

            "Where do you think Gohan is Trunks?"

            "I'm not exactly sure Goku, but I think the best place to look would be Kame Island."

Goku looked around embarrassed, knowing that there is a party at Master Roshi's house today, and that he was waiting to devour every speck of food in the perimeter of the island.

            "There's Kame Island. Let's go have a looksie." Trunks said.

Goku and Trunks landed at Kame Island, and Master Roshi was at the door, with Ox King!

            "Hey, uh, hello Ox!"

            "Psst! Master, where's the food?"

Goku was then found slapped into the ocean by the large hand of Roshi.          

            "Kakarot! So you made it! Wonderful, now we can begin…" A dark voice said.

            "Huh? Who the heck are you?!? You look like a…a…Saiyan!!!" Goku said.

            "Well that's exactly what I am, and what I always will be! I am the only Immortal Saiyan alive! And you, you will be dead! My name, is only this simple - Turnyip!" he said.

            "WHAT! But you where dead many many many many maaaannnnnyyyyy---"

Trunks cut off Goku; you stared him down for his stupidity.

            "What he's trying to say is that you were dead a heck of a long time ago friend." Said Trunks.

            "Yeah, something…like…that!"

            "So, you remember me Kakarot, the only living Saiyan that was ever born immortal, not needing the help of your puny little Dragon Balls! I will always live, I will never die, but you friend you will die in a slow, painful death…just like your father…!"

            "Well, there's only one person dying here, and it sure won't be me!"

            "Well, I don't intend to deal with you first, but there is one person I need to take from you first, or should I say, already have taken from you!"

Goku looked up in the air and Gohan appeared next to Ox King, they seemed to be controlled by Turnyip.

            "Gohan!"

            "Don't bother trying to talk to him, he's in suspended animation…"

Goku flew and Turnyip, did a Zanzoken behind him and blasted him in the back of the head, realizing though that he did not put one scratch on Turnyip.

            "Ah, that was refreshing can we do it again sometime? But not now, I'm way too busy!"

Turnyip nailed Goku with an elbow then flew away, and returned in a matter of seconds, with all seven Dragon Balls.

            "I…I thought…you said you wouldn't need those."

            "Well guess what, I changed my mind!"

Turnyip left, laughing as Goku landed on the ground, clutching the back of his head.

            "That little rat, I should…I should….get a Tylenol" facefault

            "Oh, Goku!" Trunks said.


	2. The Return of the Past

**_CHAPTER 2 - THE RETURN OF THE PAST_**

****

Meanwhile, as the Z-Warriors attempted to get things back in order, Turnyip had already found his castle, safe and sound, and called the Eternal Dragon, Shenron.

            "E-T-E-R-NAL DRA-GON! Come out and grant my request!"

Yellow lights flashed around the area as Shenron appeared in the sky above Turnyip's castle.

            "I am the Eternal Dragon. I will grant you one wish and one wish only."

            "I want all the Saiyans to be wished back to this dimension!"

            "It shall be done…"

And with that, Shenron disappeared…

            "We've got to find Turnyip and get my son and Ox back…and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid with the Dragon Balls…"

            "He's got to have some sort of castle or fort, maybe around West Pointe 2013." Said Trunks.

            "Kakarot!"

A voice came from above, and the figure of Vegeta came from below.

            "Kakarot! I knew I'd find you here! Eat out the place yet?"

            "Can it Vegeta, we've got more important things to worry about than your insessive blabbering!" said Piccolo.

            "Well, looks like the Jolly Green Giant got back from his pea run, well how were the profits Piccolo?" Vegeta smirked…

            "Don't cross me Vegeta! You wouldn't want to see what a Super Namek-jin could do!"

            "I'm shivering in my boots…"

Goku separated the two.

            "Enough already!"

Back at Turnyip's castle, Saiyans were reappearing from hell, and were becoming a strong force in siding with him. Turnyip commanded all the Saiyans but one to obey him, and that one, was Bardock.

            "You bumbling fool! Listen to me! I don't care if he's your son or not! You will obey me! I wished you back and you will O-B-E-Y ME!!"

            "I do not care. I am Kakarot's father. I will not listen to you! I am a lone Saiyan now."

            "Hahaha, very funny. You actually think I'd let you go find your son right now, huh? WELL DON'T THINK TO HIGHLY OF IT!"

Rings appeared around Bardock and he was out cold.


	3. Rebirth of a Super Saiyan

**_CHAPTER 3 - REBIRTH OF A SUPER SAIYAN_**

****

Goku teleported all over the city, and was frantically worrying about Gohan and Ox King's condition.

            "Where are they! I can't even sense their chi, well, at least Gohan's…"

            "Goku! We need to hurry, there's no telling what he'll do to them. And to make matters worse, he still has the Dragon Balls!" Piccolo said.

            "Yeah, good point, but can we stop at that fancy looking hamburger restaurant first?"

            "THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS STOP ABOUT FOOD!"

One hundred and three days passed, and Goku was still unable to locate Turnyip.

Suddenly, back at Turnyip's castle, the Saiyans crowded around the newly found Dragon Balls to see the Dragon for the first time ever.

            "Eternal Dragon! Come out and grant my request!" Turnyip shouted

            "I am the Dragon, I will grant you one wish, and one wish only."

            "I want all the people destroyed by any Saiyan to return to this dimension"

With that, Cell, Frieza, King Cold, Majin Buu, Bebi, Janemba, Nappa, Super Cyborg #17, and the rest of the Androids appeared before Turnyip.

            "You all, will now obey me! I recreated you, and you better do as I say!"

All of them nodded in agreement. To Turnyip's amazement, he left the room, but not without instructions.

            "Nappa! Go kill Kakarot! I want him dead now!"

Bardock suddenly stepped in front of Nappa, but Nappa shoved him away like a zombie and flew away from the castle.


	4. Old Time Enemies Do Battle

**_CHAPTER 4 - OLD TIME ENEMIES DO BATTLE_**

****

Goku, currently flying to Turnyip's castle, coincidentally runs into Nappa, and almost facefaults in midair.

            "Nappa? What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead!" Said Goku.

            "Well, thanks to the brains of Turnyip and the power of the Dragon Balls, I have returned!, said Nappa. "Now I will defeat you without Vegeta interfering, that little bastard!"

            "Hmm, well, that's nice…I think."

Goku sensed a large amount of Ki entering from the west area. It was Vegeta…

            "Well, well, well, look of we have here! The bald Saiyan from the past, coming back to his old master just to meet his maker just again!" he said.

            "Oh really, Vegeta, lets just see then!"

Nappa, rushed at Vegeta, and punched him to the ground.

            "You bastard! Now you're going to pay dearly for this!'

            "Aahahaha, so Vegeta you simply realize that I am now stronger than you!"

Vegeta began to scream, and charged up his Final Flash attack. He then eventually fired it and it nailed Nappa head on…the smoke cleared, and Nappa was still standing!

            "Hah! Now you see that not only am I stronger than you now, but I am still superior to your attacks!"

            "Heheh, wow cool…" said Vegeta.


	5. The Legendary Super Saiyans

**_CHAPTER 5 - THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYANS_**

****

Meanwhile, back at Master Roshi's house, Krillin and the rest of the Z-Fighters went to train in Roshi's…. well….backyard…::doh::

            "Ok, now the best route to a good exercise is--" said Roshi

            "Roshi cut the crap and train us already will you!" exclaimed Tien.

            "Well, ok, I guess I can skip the rules and start."

            "Very well then, let's get started shall we?" said Krillin.

            "Hey you guys, someone's coming!" said Chaotzu.

A man flew down from the sky and landed near Roshi's house.

            "What in the sam hell is that supposed to be?!?" said Yamcha.

            "My name's Toma, it rhymes with Doma, and that's some Japanese kind of coma." said Toma.

            "Oh great, there's another version of Recoome all over again!" said Krillin.

            "Who?" said Toma.

            "Nevermind…"

Master Roshi stepped in front of the man, and defeated him with one swift kick.

            "That's what you were worried about? The ghost of an extremely-old Saiyan that wouldn't even stand a chance against a pack of Mentos?"

            "Well, Mentos is a breath freshener, I believe that would make all the difference" said Krillin

            "Oh…did I say Mentos? I meant to say…uh…umm….mental! Yeah that's it! Mental people…"

Everyone laughed at Roshi

            Back outside the castle, Vegeta was still attempting to destroy Nappa, with Goku eating on the sidelines of course.

            "KAKAROT!!! Can't you even think about fighting instead of food!? It must be a brain malfunction!" he said.

            "Hey Vegeta! Can you fly back to my house and get me my world-famous unbreakable chopsticks that allow me eat my food like a judo warrior?" said Goku.

            "EVERY TIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH YOU PROVE HOW MUCH OF AN IDIOT YOU ARE!!"

            "Vegeta. I've had quite enough of this. It's time to finish you off once and for all. I will get you back for killing me." Said Nappa.

Vegeta turned to him in disgust.

            "Well, it's obvious to me that you haven't even seen the depths of my power. I am one of the legendary Super Saiyans! Nappa, did you ever expect that?"

            "Actually, yes I did. Turnyip took us under his training methods and we all became Super Saiyans as well, just as he did. Thanks to the power of the Eternal Dragon, we were removed from Hell, and then it was our turn to repay him. That is why I have come to kill you and Kakarot over there. Vegeta, you shouldn't stop a Saiyan from eating his meals, especially when they'll BE HIS LAST!!!"

Nappa began to power up, and his eyes turned turquoise.

            "Wha…what the hell??", Vegeta said in awe, "How in the hell did he become a Super Saiyan? Even if that Turnyip guy trained him, this is not possible! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Only I should have the right to become one! Darnit all! KAKAROT!! GET OFF YOUR LAZY BUTT AND COME AND HELP ME!!"

            "Sorry Vegeta, but I can't fight on an empty stomach." Said Goku

Vegeta was furious. Not only did he have the big chance to die, but he was going to die without any help. Looking back at Goku, Vegeta noticed Goku smirk…

            "KAKAROT! I see you grinning over there! What are you hiding!? Have you ascended again? Well? Have you?!?"

Goku paused, then stood up.

            "That's for you to find out Vegeta…"

Nappa finished powering up, his mustache and eyebrows turned yellow and his eyes were turquoise.

            "Now you'll feel what its like to mess with a real Super Saiyan…"


	6. Super Saiyans 'R Us

CHAPTER 6 – SUPER SAIYANS 'R US 

****

Goku watched as Nappa flew towards Vegeta. Vegeta was brutally beaten by Nappa. Vegeta stood back up, laughing

            "Ahaha! You stupid bald-headed goof! You don't even know how much I've ascended! I'm not just a Super Saiyan, I'm _the Super Saiyan!_

            "Real funny Vegeta, right, of course," Nappa chuckled "For pure amusement, I am going to allow you to power up to your highest strength. Go ahead Vegeta, make my day!"

            "Okay, guys hold it. This is going to take us way too long," Goku stared at Nappa "Nappa, I know you think you're stronger than us, but let me tell you, you aren't one step close to our strength."

            "Oh really? Well Kakarot, let's see what you're made of –"

            "Hold it! Ah I see Kakarot, trying to steal my limelight again are you? Well, this is one Super Saiyan that can hold his own, so butt out!"

            "Well…okay Vegeta, whatever you say…" Goku peered intentionally at Nappa, then smirked once again.

            "Okay baldie, this is where you go down!" Vegeta exclaimed

Nappa and Vegeta began fighting, but Vegeta was getting worn down. Exasperated, Vegeta flew back down to the ground and looked astonished at Goku, who was just standing there, laughing. 

            "Vegeta, boy you sure crack me up! What was that supposed to be? Barney Vs. Godzilla?"

Vegeta was very mad. He turned to Goku and said

            "Okay, Mr. Hotshot, let me see what you can do to him."

            "Gladly…"

Goku began to power up. He went Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, then he stopped.

            "Nappa, I am now three times stronger than you are. I probably didn't even have to go this high up in my power, but to defeat you and make sure you knew who was stronger will make me feel very happy."

            "Oh sure, look, it's Kakarot, the little "Super Saiyan" –"

Goku flew towards Nappa, cutting him short of speech, and punched him multiple times in the gut. Goku teleported behind Nappa as he attempted a swinging punch at Goku, and Goku fired a Kamehameha blast right through Nappa's back. Nappa hit the ground, wincing in pain.

            "Now you know what I can do Nappa. I'm not going to kill you. Go back, take your god-be-damned corpse back to Turnyip so he knows what he's up against."

Goku turned to Vegeta.

            "I hope your not thinking to kill him behind my back Vegeta. I know you _too well…"_

            "Well, Kakarot. I'm amazed, but my pride is still untouched. I will always be the Prince of all Saiyans, and you will always bow down to me."

Vegeta flew off into the wilderness.

            "Poor guy. He's so tied up with his pride, he can't even accept the fact that someone just saved his life."

Vegeta began to think to himself.

            "Blast you Kakarot! Why are you always steps ahead of me?! I can't take this anymore. I know this is true, I know that there is another way to ascend. There is a level higher than Super Saiyan 4. I can feel it. Just you wait Kakarot…I will beat you…"


	7. The Doomsday Tournament

**_CHAPTER 7 – THE DOOMSDAY TOURNAMENT_**

****

Meanwhile, at Master Roshi's house, The Z-Fighters, including Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo, were watching the television when a public announcement came on and interrupted a commercial. 

            "WHAT THE HELL!? IT'S CELL!" exclaimed Vegeta.

            "Vegeta, uh, was that a intended rhyme?" Krillin said.

            "Well, come here so I can beat it into your little bald head you idiot! Of course it wasn't! Do you think that I would –"

            "Father would you shut up already!" Trunks interrupted Vegeta.

Vegeta turned his back to them and faced the wall.

            "I don't need you!" he yelled.

            "Hey look! Cell's beginning to talk"

Cell appeared on the camera…

            "I am Cell, the world's strongest Android. You may remember me from the world's highest-viewed commercial years ago. I am going to hold another tournament, but this one I will not sponsor. I will not be held responsible for any of your deaths, injuries or problems. This tournament will decide who's stronger, the Earthlings…or the Saiyans."

Another man appeared next to Cell.

            "Hello ladies and gentlemen, I am the official sponsor of this Cell Game. My name is Turnyip, and I am your worst nightmare…AHAHAAHAHA!"

            "This is ludicrous!" exclaimed Yamcha.

            "Calm down you fool! I'm trying to listen to him speak! But with your incessent blabbering, I couldn't hear a fly buzz!!" said Vegeta.

            "Oh whatever."

Turnyip continued.

            "The tournament will be held on East Island 400 miles East of West City. The tournament's ring will be the same design and concept as the original Cell Game, but the rules have changed. They are as follows:"

Cell held up a giant piece of paper that looked as if it had a thousand rules printed on it.

RULES OF THE CELL GAME:

1. IF YOU DIE, YOU LOSE

2. IF YOU GET KNOCKED OUT OF THE RING, YOU LOSE

3. IF YOU DECIDE TO FLEE, YOU DIE, AND THUS, LOSE

4. IF AN EARTHLING LOSES TO A SAIYAN, THAT ADDS A POINT TO THE SAIYANS' TOTAL

5. IF A SAIYAN LOSES TO AN EARTHLING, THAT ADDS A POINT TO THE EARTHLINGS' TOTAL

6. THE TEAM WITH THE MOST POINTS WINS, AND THE OTHER GETS WIPED OUT

"You have read the rules and hopefully understand them. If not, hehehe, oh well! AHAHAHA"

Turnyip and Cell flew away from the camera, then a big flash and the snow on the TV screen indicated that they destroyed the TV Station.

            "That damn bastard! He's pissed me off enough! You fools can sit here if you want, but I'm going to go train! Kakarot! I suggest you do too…because I will finally surpass you…"

            "Sure Vegeta, we'll see. Come on Gohan, time to go train.

            "Dad…mom's right there." Gohan whispered.

            "Oh uh, Hi honey!" Goku said, sarcastically.

            "Goku, tell me your not going to take him training again…" said Chi-Chi

            "Uh no of course, I was just going to take him off camping again…" Goku said, with a worried look on his face.

            "With _those clothes on?" Chi-Chi peered at Goku._

            "Sorry honey, but I can't sit here and talk any longer. Let's go Gohan!"

            "WAIT!! HOW DARE YOU!"

Goku teleported away with Gohan, and Chi-Chi stood there, looking dumbfounded…


	8. The Day of the Tournament

**_CHAPTER 8 – THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT_**

****

The day of the tournament has finally come, and everyone has gathered at the tournament location. 

            "Well guys, this is it." Goku said.

            "Well, well, well, look who we have here. It's the Earthlings."

Goku looked in awe as a group of Saiyans emerged from the shadows, all in Super Saiyan form.

            "Well Kakarot, it's up to you, you want this to go as fast as possible, or you want it to make us kill you slowly?" said Turnyip, with Cell laughing behind him.

            "I want it to go as fast as possible. Let's make this a free for all!"

            "GOKU ARE YOU NUTS!?" Krillin exclaimed

            "No Krillin, we have the advantage."

            "Ha! And what an advantage it is, as slim as a dime." Said Frieza.

            "So tell me Turnyip, what are the others going to do?"

            "What are you talking about?"

            "The likes of Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, and the other Non-Saiyans that are behind you? What part do they play in this?"

            "Well, if you really want to know…GO DODORIA!!"

Dodoria rushed at Goku, but was soon evaporated by a blast of KI from Goku's hand.

            "Ha, well that was amusing"

            "Oh really? Well then let's turn up the heat. CELL, FRIEZA, MAJIN BUU! KILL THEM!"

Goku and the gang broke into combat. Goku fought Cell, Gohan fought Frieza, and the rest took on Majin Buu.

            "Come on Cell, you can do better than that!"

Goku went Super Saiyan 3.

            "What?!? BAKA!!"

            "Yeah I know, I'm gonna beat your head in Cell!"

Goku did as he said, and Cell's head soon lost it's position on his shoulders.

            "You…bastard…"

            "Well, I take that as a compliment! Isn't that a person that eats a lot of food?"

Cell died from laughter…

Gohan took on Frieza.

            "Show me what you've got kid!"

Gohan did as told, and went Super Saiyan 2.

            "What the hell!?"

            "Frieza, you're history! I'm gonna enjoy be able to finally kill you!"

Gohan proceeded to nail Frieza dead-on with a flurry of punches, kicks and KI blasts.

            "Now Frieza, this is your final fight! MASENKO-HA!!!!"

Frieza was obliterated by the blast. Now everyone began to proceed on Majin Buu, while Goku and Gohan flew to aid them.

            "I am going to kill you all!"

            "Wow Buu you're actually making me sweat!" said Goku.

            "Yamcha? What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked.

            "Well, I decided to stop being a coward and fight for my planet. What a situation huh?"

            "Wow, you must be brave now!" Said Krillin.

            "Stop talking! We're fighting you idiots! Now make a move!"

Jeice appeared, and Goku punched him in the face. Jeice's blood went into his hair.

            "AHHHHH! Baka!!! You idiot! My hair's all bloody! I outta –"

            "FIIINALLL FLASSH!!!"

Vegeta's blast nailed Jeice and blew him into oblivion.

            "I've had enough of this! Turnyip, get on with the tournament! Forget the blasted rules! Let's fight!"

            "Vegeta, if you want to get the tournament started, finish your warm-ups!"

            "Fine then. It will be a simple move to do this. Move out of my way you weaklings, Vegeta's taking over from here on in! FIINAL FLAAASH!"

The blast engulfed all remaining non-Saiyan fighters and they all were killed.

            "Now Turnyip, let's get on with it. All of you at once, that's what I want!"

            "As you wish Vegeta…"

The Saiyan side went flying towards the Earthlings. The tournament had finally begun.


	9. Battle of the Strongest

**_CHAPTER 9 – BATTLE OF THE STRONGEST_**

****

The battle raged on as the tournament began. Bardock knocked Yamcha out of the ring area. Goku knocked out Bardock after that, and then Gohan knocked out Fiyre. Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku and Gohan knocked other Saiyans out of the ring. Turnyip and King Vegeta remained. King Vegeta then knocked out Krillin, Chaotzu, Tien, and Mr. Satan all at once in a large blast.

            "Well, this is going well, just as I planned. BARDOCK! Get back in here, I'm bringing you back into the match!" yelled Turnyip.

            "What!? You can't do that, that's not –"

Goku stopped Krillin.

            "Krillin, listen to me, he's my father, he won't hurt me."

And Goku was right. Bardock turned to King Vegeta, and knocked him out of the ring sky high, making his body bash into mountains and hills in the area.

            "You will not hurt my son, you bastards!" exclaimed Bardock!"

            "What the hell are you thinking?! That's it, I'm giving the tournament to you Earthlings, but the battle is not over, meet at my castle for the final challenge. The fight of the century, I will defeat you ALL!"

Turnyip flew away, leaving everyone else behind. The Saiyan Soldiers were left hanging, and Vegeta destroyed them all with a Big Bang Attack.

            "That takes care of those weaklings. Now let's go get –"

            "Hold on Vegeta. We're not done yet. I'm not ready to go after Turnyip. Let's train some more, he's stronger than you think."

            "Bah. Kakarot, you're not a true Super Saiyan. I don't care how strong you are! A true Super Saiyan would be ready for any challenge, unlike you. I'll go train, but I'm training alone. Where's Trunks? Didn't he take part in the tournament?"

            "No…" said Piccolo

            "Well where is he? I'd like to give him one-two! My son will train with me, maybe training with him will help me _a little."_

Vegeta took off to look for Trunks.

            "You know, even though he's really strong, Vegeta's just a big jerk. I can't take him" Said Krillin.

            "Well, that's the Prince of the Saiyans for you. His pride takes over his attitude, like he can't be seen with another warrior, Saiyan or human." Said Goku.

            "That's of no concern right now Goku! We must train and get stronger!" Piccolo exclaimed.

            "Hey look! It's Trunks!" yelled Yamcha.

Trunks touched down in front of Goku, and blushed.

            "Uh, hello Goku…um…can I train with you instead of training with my dad. You look a lot _stronger than him. I can get a lot __stronger if I train with you! Pleeaasseee Goku?" whined Trunks._

            "Uh…yeah…I guess."

            "YAY!! I'm gonna eat with you, and _sleep with you, and live with you every day till we're ready to take on that Turnyip guy together. Goku, I can't wait…Trunks' then swoons over Goku…"_

            "Gohan…you go train with Piccolo."

            "Okay Dad." Said Gohan.

And everyone set off to train…


	10. Training for the Ultimate Battle

**_CHAPTER 10 – "TRAINING" FOR THE ULTIMATE BATTLE_**

****

Goku went to the desert to train with Trunks. For some strange reason, Trunks _never took his eyes off Goku._

            "Uh, Trunks…can you explain to me why you've never stopped look at me ever since we got here?"

            "Well, uh, I like your shirt. It really fits you well. And your pants…_oohhh…your pants are of the finest selection."_

(_THE SPANDEX! I CAN'T RESIST THE SPANDEX!)_

_            "So Goku, what are we going to do first?" asked Trunks, paying very close attention to Goku himself, not the words coming out of his mouth…_

            "Well, I thought of ea—"

            "Okay! Anything for my Go—I mean, yeah, let's eat. That sounds good, I'm really hungry!"

            "Sure thing Trunks I'll co—"

            "No Goku, please let me cook!"

Trunks rushed to the stove, and began cooking rice, chicken gumbo and other delicous foods for Goku and himself.

            "There we go, and nice and steamy!"

Goku began eating…

            "God Trunks! This food is awesome!"

(Oh, the way he eats, it just outlines his fine structure…what a guy…he makes me wanna…)

            "Uh, Goku, are you married?"

            "What Trunks, I couldn't hear you. I was stuffing my face, it was really blocking out my hearing. What did you say?"

            "OH UH, Nothing important! Nothing at all Goku! Just eat to your hearts content!"

            "Trunks…are you feeling alright?"

(Boy, am I alright…I'm near you Goku, _of course I'm __feeling alright…)_

            "Yeah Goku, I'm okay, why?"

            "You sound strange…like you've got a rock in your pants or something"

            (That's not a rock in my pants Goku…)

            "No Goku, I'm fine, there is no rock in my pants. Just the normal _hardware."_

            "Wow, I'm stuffed. Alright Trunks…let's go train."

            "Sure thing Goku! But first, can I feel your nu— I mean, yeah, sure thing, let's go train! Can't wait to train! Gotta get stronger…yup!"

Goku and Trunks exited Goku's house, and began to fight. Trunks was losing!

            "Trunks, you're not even trying! Why don't you stop concentrating on me and concentrate on your fighting style!"

            "I'm not looking at you Goku!"

Trunks lifts his head up…

            "Alright Goku! I'm ready…"

            (Oh my god…I hope he didn't notice anything…)

Trunks and Goku fought, and they fought for hours, and hours, and hours…Goku began sweating…

            "Wow Trunks, you really put on show."

            "And so did you Goku!"

            (The sweat! Look at all his beads of sweat! It makes him look so…manly)

            "Okay, it's eatin' time again!"

            "Sure thing Goku! Anything for my beloved, sweet Go—I mean beloved, sweet training partner! What would you like to eat today? You have a choice of Trunks in a bed—I mean rice, rice cakes, chicken gumbo! Take a pick Goku!"

            "Uh, I'll try the chicken gumbo!"

            (I must make this perfect for him, to see if he really _loves me.)_

Trunks began cooking.


	11. The Training of Gohan and Piccolo

**_CHAPTER 11 – THE TRAINING OF GOHAN AND PICCOLO_**

****

Up in the Room of Spirit and Time, Piccolo and Gohan were inside getting their years' worth of training.

            "Piccolo, do you think my dad's alright?"

            "He will be Goku, if Turnyip ambushes at any time, Trunks is there to help him."

            "_That makes me feel better."_

            "Enough talk Gohan! Let's start!

Gohan began punching Piccolo hard, and Piccolo began countering punch after punch, and landed a swift kick to Gohan's head.

            "Come on Gohan! Concentrate!"

Gohan got back up, and began kicking and punching Piccolo. Piccolo blocked the attack once again, but this time, Gohan dodged the kick, and flew up into the air.

            "Okay Piccolo, try and counter this! KAAAAMEEEEE—"

            "No way…He'll kill me!"

            "HAAAAAAMEEEEEEE"

            "GOHAN DON'T! YOU'LL DESTROY THE WHOLE ROOM!"

            "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gohan's blast decimated the whole area. Piccolo was hurt, but not out. The exit from the room though, was almost completely wiped out!

            "GOHAN! What were you going to plan on doing if you destroyed that entry/exit door? We'd be stuck in here forever!"

            "I'm sorry Piccolo…"

            "No time for apologies. Let's go farther into the room, then we can try and wreck each other all we want."

Gohan nodded

            "Alright Piccolo, let's go!"

A day passed, and finally Piccolo and Gohan emerged from the Room of Spirit and Time.

            "Welcome back," said Mr. Popo, "Did you complete your training successfully?"

            "Yes, Mr. Popo, we did!" said Gohan

            "Okay, let's just wait here until everyone is done." Said Piccolo.


	12. Now Comes The Battle

**_CHAPTER 12 – NOW COMES THE BATTLE_**

****

The days felt like weeks as the Z-Fighters continued their training. Trunks and Goku successfully finished their "training". Gohan and Piccolo finished, as did the rest of the Z-Fighters. Everyone met on Kami's Lookout.

            "Well everyone, I hoped you enjoyed your training as much as I did!" said Trunks.

Goku stared at him, look intent.

            "Yeah…me and Trunks accomplished a lot together!"

Trunks blushed.

            "Oh Goku, let's not break it down into every detail possible."

            "Enough of this! I'm not waiting any longer! I want to fight Turnyip now!

            "Okay Vegeta calm down, you will…you will. We need to form a battle strategy. Any ideas?"

            "I've got one!" Trunks exclaimed.

            "Let's hear it Trunks."

            "Well, we could go back to Goku's house, we could all eat, then you could go fight, then leave me and Goku alone in the house—"

            "Uh let's try something else!" Goku interrupted Trunks immediately.

            "I have an idea. Why don't you all shutup, stay here on this safe little rock of a palace, and let me go fight Turnyip," said Vegeta, "I wouldn't want _any of you getting hurt, especially Kakarot." Vegeta smirked. Goku knew what he was trying to get to him._

            "I get it Vegeta. You think you can defeat him all by yourself. Am I right?" asked Goku.

            "Well of course. I can defeat anyone myself. Even you Kakarot! I have ascended! I will become the Prince of all Saiyans once again."

            "Vegeta, don't let your pride overtake your judgement—"

            "Shutup Kakarot! Now all of you just stay out of my way!"

Vegeta flew off.

            "Good Luck Dad," said Trunks, "He'll need it…"


	13. Battle for Planet Earth

**_CHAPTER 13 – BATTLE FOR PLANET EARTH_**

****

            "Okay everyone, let's go. We really should form a strategy, but I don't think it will help us anyway."

            "Goku! Me and you could go to your house, lay down in your bed and discuss a strategy, we could get all cozy, and na—"   

            "TRUNKS! Uh, that wouldn't be good, Chi-Chi's home all day today, and I don't think she'd even let you in the house…"

            "That's strange, she did yesterday…" said Trunks.

            "Well, uh…I…uh…"

            "Can it Goku," said Piccolo, "We don't need any of your blabbering. Let's get a move on."

            "Okay, we'll move in towards the back gate, maybe that'll give us the element of surprise."

            "Um, Goku, sorry to burst your bubble," said Krillin, "but wouldn't he sense us no matter what door we came in?"

Goku peered at Krillin.

(Why does he always prove me wrong?)

Goku and the gang flew towards the Turnyip's castle.

            "Looks like he has a few suprises waiting outside!" said Yamcha.

Five androids flew down from the top of the castle's main tower.

            "Well, we have the job of killing you all. My name is Android 22!"

            "I'm Android 23!"

            "I'm Android 24!"

            "I'm Android 25!"

            "And I'm Android—"

            "OKAY! WE GET THE PICTURE!!" exclaimed Piccolo.

            "Well, ahem, let us proceed."

            "Yes let us."

            "Yes, let us proceed"

            "Yes, quite."

            "You know Goku, these Androids are really starting to annoy me…" said Gohan.

Goku moved forward towards the Androids

            "I am the one you will fight."

            "Very well, let us begin.

            "Yes, let us—"

Goku fired a blast that decimated that Android.

            "Quite, let us—"

Goku then destroyed that Android, then saved the others some breath, except the leader, and destroyed them rather quickly.

            "That's it. Your next!" exclaimed Goku.

            "You can't beat me! I was created with perfection!" said Android 22.

Goku flew up into the sky.

            "Let's just see about that. KAAAAAA"

            "Piccolo, look! Goku's charging his Kamehameha wave!"

            "MEEEEEEE"

            "What's this? You intend to defeat me by uttering just a simple word?"

            "HAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEE"

            "I-impossible…"

            "HAAAAAAAAA!"

            "N-n-nooooooo!"

The blast obliterated the Android.

            "Well that takes care of him. Now everyone, here's the gameplan. We're going to go straight in. Then, we're going to split up. Me, Gohan, Trunks—"

            "YAHOOO! I GET TO GO WITH GOKU! Can we go home and _sleep first though Goku? I'm really tired—"_

            "No Trunks, that's okay, It isn't needed. Anyway, Gohan, Trunks and me will go into the west wing, and then Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, and the rest of you will go into the east wing. They both join in at the center; I know this from the recent time I first met Turnyip when he arrived on Earth. Then, we'll join up at center, then ambush Turnyip when he isn't looking, hopefully he won't sense us."

            "Okay, like I can remember that!" said Krillin.

            "Aha, very funny Krillin. Let's leave the corny jokes behind us."

            "Uh, no Goku, I wasn't joking. I really have a memory disorder."

Goku fell over in astonishment.

            "LET'S GO!" yelled Vegeta.

            "Alright vegetable head calm down!" yelled Piccolo.


	14. Battle Through the West Wing

**_CHAPTER 14 – BATTLE THROUGH THE WEST WING_**

****

Goku, Trunks, and Gohan entered the West Wing.

            "Okay, now if I was named after a turnip, where would I hide?" said Trunks.

            "Um, in a vegetable garden?" asked Gohan.

            "Guys, quit it with the corny jokes!" yelled Goku.

Leading the group down the west wing, Goku found another group of Androids, these had no assigned numbers. Each of them took two. There was six total. Goku and Gohan decimated their sets, but Trunks had a bit of trouble with his two Androids, since he was keeping an eye on Goku more than the Androids. But he eventually destroyed them, since they grabbed Goku's legs and spun him around in a circle, then threw him into the wall.

            "Nice job guys. Looks like the training paid off!" said Goku

            (It sure did, hehe. Thought Trunks)

They continued down the corridor. They had finally reached the center hallway.

            "Let's wait here for the others."

            "Goku, look!"

Trunks pointed excitedly at a single person bed across the room.

            "Goku, can we go? Can we? Please? Well? Come on Goku! It's been so lo—"

Gohan just stood there, dumbfounded.

            "I'm going to go…to the bathroom…I'll be right back."

            (We're all alone…this is perfect.)

Trunks tackled Goku, and began to thrash on the ground with him.

            "YES GOKU! Come on!"

Gohan came back out of the bathroom.

            "AHHH!!! I GOTTA THROW UP! SEE YA LATER DAD!!"

            "No…::gag:: Gohan wait! Come back! TRUNKS! Get off me!"

Trunks stood up.

            "Later Trunks, not now!" Goku grinned.

            "Hee hee!"


	15. Battle Through the East Wing

**_CHAPTER 15 – BATTLE THROUGH THE EAST WING_**

****

            "Okay, Krillin, everyone, listen to me." Said Piccolo

            "I listen to no one!" exclaimed Vegeta.

            "Vegeta! For once would you shut the hell up and listen to someone that's stronger than you?"     

            "Stronger than me? Ha! That was amusing, what now Namek? You gonna take your antennae's and poke one in each of my eyes? You call that strong?"

Piccolo stepped towards Vegeta, and kicked him into the wall.

            "WHAT THE! YOU BASTARD!!"

            "Now at least he knows that I am." Piccolo smirked. He knew that Vegeta probably wanted to rip his head off now, but he didn't care. He just kick the Pussy—er, Prince of the Saiyans into a wall!

            "Too bad his head's still harder than that wall." Said Yamcha.

Two androids flew out of a door in the wall and attacked Piccolo. After a grueling battle, the group destroyed the Androids.

            "Well, that was a pretty good warm-up." Said Tien

            "Tien…I'm scared…" said Chaotzu

            "Chaotzu, how could you be scared if you've only said three lines throughout this whole story?"

            "I don't know." He shrugged.


	16. The Final Battle

**_CHAPTER 16 – THE FINAL BATTLE_**

****

Everyone met at the center hallway.

            "Hiya guys," said Goku, "That stairway leads to the upper level where Turnyip is."

            "Great. Are we ready?" said Piccolo

            "I am! I'm with Goku! Whenever I'm with Goku, I always feel _energetic!" said Trunks._

            "You know, Kakarot, did it ever come to your attention that Trunks seems…attached to you?" said Vegeta.

            "Well…not really. What made you think that?"

            "Oh…no reason…just curious." Vegeta sighed…

Everyone flew up the middle area of the staircase, since it circled around, they just flew up the middle. 

            "Well, this is a pretty short trip now!"

            "Hey Goku! How do we plan on defeating him?" asked Yamcha

            "Well, I haven't really thought of anything. I was thinking of sacrificing Vegeta's body to take all the damage and wear him down, then we'll defeat him _ourselves but I don't think Vegeta will like that"_

            "Obviously not you idiot!" exclaimed Vegeta.

A bright flashed appeared when they got to the top of the tower. Turnyip came out of it.

            "Welcome, welcome. I'm glad you made it, I was so worried that you got killed. Too bad, you should've gotten killed earlier, now you'll have to die painfully!"

            "Forget that Turnyip, we don't intend on dying!" said Goku.

            "Well Kakarot, you should. You should be very afraid. Because this not my final form. I am a Saiyan with incredible powers. I can do something none of you can, especially the remaining Saiyans!" He smirked.

            "What is he talking about Vegeta?" asked Goku.

            "What? Do I look like an encyclopedia?"

            "NOW! WITNESS THE TRUE POWER OF THE SAIYAN RACE!"

Turnyip began to power up. He went Super Saiyan level 1 first.

            "Piccolo…his power is equal to yours right now, isn't it?" asked Gohan

            "Y-yes…" Piccolo stammered.

Turnyip continued to power up. He went Super Saiyan level 2, his hair getting a bit longer and his power increasing every second.

            "Dad, now his power's somewhat equal to yours!" said Trunks.

            "This isn't possible. Only I should be able to reach the unknown Super Saiyan form!" said Vegeta

Turnyip still continued to power up. He went Super Saiyan level 3, then level 4. And his power still increased.

            "THIS ISN'T POSSIBLE! HE'S SURPASSED GOKU!" said Krillin.

Goku stood still. No reaction of emotion was shown on his face.

            "Well, remember, I'm not at my full strength yet either Krillin."

Goku powered up to Super Saiyan level 4.

            "Alright! Now he's stronger than Turnyip again!" exclaimed Yamcha.

            "Oh so you think he is?" said Vegeta, "Well think again! This isn't a normal Saiyan my friend. He has the hidden power. I know he does! The power no Saiyan believed in long ago."

            "What…are…you talking…about?" stammered Yamcha.

            "Would you like to know?" asked Turnyip. "Allow me to demonstrate for you!"

Turnyip began charging up once again. His hair was no longer black. It turned silver! His muscles bulged, his eyes disappeared, and his tail grew back. His now silver hair grew down to his ankles.

            "Now. Now you see what Vegeta was talking about?" said Turnyip

            "Oh…my…god," exclaimed Goku, "His power, it's…incredible."

            "Yes Kakarot, and you are first. The most powerful Saiyan will defeat you. And believe me, it will be inscribed as a historic event!


	17. The Silver Saiyajin

**_CHAPTER 17 – THE SILVER SAIYAN_**

****

Turnyip ambushed Goku. He laid out Goku with left and rights. Goku seemed devastated. Turnyip stepped back, and fired a Kamehameha. It hit Goku dead on.

            "How can he possibly know the Kamehameha wave?" said Krillin.

            "I won't bother to ask! All I know is that Goku's losing, even in Super Saiyan 4!" exclaimed Yamcha, worried.

            "Well, Kakarot, now you have witnessed the power of the strongest Saiyan."

He threw Goku aside.

            "Now, who will be next…how about you Piccolo? You seem like a worthy opponent!"

Turnyip flew at Piccolo and elbowed him to the ground. Piccolo got up shakily, then turned as Turnyip landed a kick on his neck, breaking it.

            "Well, I take it back, you were worse than Kakarot! Ahaha!"

            "I'll fight next."

Vegeta stepped forward. Turnyip came flying down at him immediately, then paused and stopped, floating in mid-air. Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 4.

            "Now I'm ready you punk! Let's get it on!"

Vegeta flew at Turnyip. Turnyip tried to blast him, but Vegeta teleported behind him. Vegeta charged up a blast, but Turnyip nailed him with his elbow, then as Vegeta fell, he blasted him with a Final Flash.

            "Now, if anyone else will be a challenge to me, let me know, I've had enough of this." Said Turnyip

Just then, a giant flash of silver light roared from the corner of the room. Lightning thundered around the area, making Krillin jump occasionally. Turnyip turned, with a look of disbelief on his face.

            "No…I killed him…and he couldn't of…it's not possible! Only I was given the power!"

Goku emerged from the silver light, decked out in a silver aura. He had become a Silver Saiyan as well.

            "This is it Turnyip. It's the time where you finally meet your maker. I will be the one to defeat you, because you're not the only one with the power to become a Silver Saiyan."

            "Well, we'll just see about that!"

Turnyip began his attack, swinging left and right at Goku. Goku dodged _every attack. Then, it was Goku's turn. He nailed Turnyip directly with left and right punches, then blasted him in the face. Turnyip fell down to the ground. Goku floated down after him._

            "Look at him…" said Krillin, "He looks so weird now that he's become a Bronze Saiyan…"

            "That's _Silver Saiyan you dolt!" exclaimed Vegeta_

            "Whatever Vegeta! That's not my point! I'm just saying, his power, its like I've never expected to feel this much power in my entire life!"

Goku looked up. He walked toward Turnyip.

            "Strongest Saiyan in the universe? Ha! I've heard that one a lot. Vegeta's said it. Turles said it. Even you have said it. But guess what it always turns out like. It's me. I am always the one to surpass them all. Every Saiyan in the world that thought they could defeat me failed, and what makes you think you can, now that I'm a Silver Saiyan just like you, only stronger?"

Turnyip groaned.

            "If you really want to know…I can!"

He got up and quickly tried to punch Goku, but Goku grabbed his fist, then the other one. Goku then threw him into the wall.

            "Turnyip. I've had enough of this fight. It's lead up to no point fighting you. I don't need to prove any more. Go home. Go back to Planet Vegeta."

            "Go home? You want me to just _let you live? Ha! I don't think so!"_

            "Very well then."

Goku stepped back, and flew up into the ceiling of the room. The stunned Turnyip looked down from his fallen position on the floor.

            "Watch this. It will be the only time you ever see it."

Goku moved his arms around his body rapidly, creating a bright silver aura of light around him. The light grew brighter. It increased Goku's power level greatly.

            "Now, for my final move in this battle. It will be your end Turnyip. SILVER GENKI DAMA!"

A spirit bomb flew from Goku's hands and connected with Turnyip, and he screamed in horror.

            "NOOOO!" yelled Turnyip

His corpse was taken in to the sky, then exploded with the Silver Genki Dama.

            "And that was the end of that. Poor guy, the power of the Silver Saiyan corrupted him to no end. He kinda pulled a Vegeta on us!"

            "Shutup Kakarot!"

Goku powered down to his normal self.

            "What do you guys say about a sleepover?" asked Goku

            "I'D BE DELIGHTED!" exclaimed Trunks

            "Oh, and where exactly have you been?" asked Vegeta

            "Well, when me and Goku were making out in the center hallway before we got here, Gohan came and saw us. Goku got mad for trying to do him in public, so he tied me up in the bed's blanket, and I couldn't get out until now."

Vegeta stared at his son.

            "Sometimes he just makes me wonder. He makes me wonder if his Goku fetish came from…"

Vegeta looked at Piccolo.

            "Nah…."

Piccolo looked at Vegeta questioningly and then began to laugh along with everyone else. The Earth was saved once again. And another enemy was laid to rest, by Son Goku!


End file.
